


Darkness Exaggerates the Size of a Spark

by jonasnightingale



Category: 3 Percent (TV)
Genre: Angst, Endgame, F/M, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonasnightingale/pseuds/jonasnightingale
Summary: Post 3x05. Short Rafael introspection on Michele.





	Darkness Exaggerates the Size of a Spark

He’s thought many things of her, in their years. Ally, traitor, threat, competition, friend. He’s never thought of her as small. But she feels so slight against his chest. Her breaths are shaky and rip from her unevenly. His arms reach so easily around her and theres a frailty to the sway of her body, a raw vulnerability to her damp face pressing so urgently into his shoulder. He has to crouch to catch her eye, even with her in the heels she wears, and that’s when it hits him quite how tiny she is, how fragile, how human. She’s always seemed to take up space, to command attention, it makes her look bigger somehow. But she’s just a girl, a year younger than himself, bearing the lives of hundreds on her own with a masquerade of ease. 

He wonders if anyone ever thought of Ezequiel as small. 

She corrals and she plans and she manages to be the voice of reason in their makeshift war council. She leads. And he tries to ignore the red line at her neck, or the way her gaze drifts towards the security lever from time to time. 

Her desperate eyes float through his dream, her unvoiced statement in an empty hallway, its substance dispersed as he utters “I know” and disappears, leaves her behind. He tries to ignore that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from Mokokoma Mokhonoana.


End file.
